The Golden Years
by Angel Of AnimeXOXO
Summary: Wheu, exams are over and it's the first day of High School, Kagome's so excited! She has a great day and makes a few friends, and meets a boy named Inu Yasha, and who's Kikyo? Plus Kagome and Inu Yasha have all the same classes?? Councidenc, or part of so
1. Default Chapter

The Golden Years  
  
By Angel of AnimeXOXO *****  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine!!! Stop rubbing it in already, do you want me to cry?!? *Sniffle*  
  
*****  
  
* Wheu I made it in time! What would the teachers think if I was late for the first day of my freshman year *  
  
Hagurashi Kagome took her seat near the back of the classroom. She had long wavy black hair and steely blue eyes. The new uniform was still a bit stiff and had that just came out of the box smell to it. It was a hunter green mini skirt with a white-collar shirt and a cream knitted vest overtop with the school's emblem in the upper right hand corner. It was such a change from the sailor suit of her middle school, it made Kagome feel very grown up.  
  
Kagome chanced a look around the room, the teacher was in the front gathering up some papers, a few students were chatting. There was a guy in front of her who was really cute, but looked like a perv, he was checking out all the girls in the room and smiling to himself. There was a girl beside him, she was very pretty, she had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, the pervert seemed especially interested in her, and all she could do was look away with a red face. Kagome chuckled to herself as she watched the faces of the boy and girl.  
  
"Ok, ok everyone, take your seats. We'll begin now."  
  
All the students slowly drifted towards their seats when suddenly the door flung open. Everyone turned to see who it could be, when in waltzed a boy. Kagome suddenly felt a blush creep over her features; he was tall and very muscular and had strange golden eyes and long white hair, and. were those dog ears on top of his head? He scowled a little at the teacher and took the last remaining seat in the back, which happened to be the one next to Kagome.  
  
"Well since this is your first day I will excuse the tardy, now for the attendance. Hagurashi Kagome"  
  
"Present!"  
  
"Misaki Koyga"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
"Takahashi Miroku"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Tendo Yuki"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Wanatabe Inu. Yasha?"  
  
"Feh,"  
  
"Well moving on. Wakaohji Sango?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kagome glanced over to her left, the boy was slouched in his chair looking extremely bored.  
  
*Inu Yasha. What an odd name.* Kagome could see the boy peering at her out of the corner of his eye, what was he thinking?  
  
"Ok class, now that that's done, onto the syllabus."  
  
The teacher began passing out the papers to each student. He talked of homework assignments and books, tardies and make up work.  
  
*It's the same every year. hopefully they wont make us do any of those stupid get to know your classmates first day activities.* Kagome was so lost in thought she almost missed the piece of folded paper that landed on her desk. Slowly she unwrapped it. Ah the fair Kagome- sama, will you bear my child?  
  
- Takahashi Miroku /Sweat drop/, Kagome quickly scrunched up the piece of paper and beaned the guy in front of her in the head with it. Kagome could see Inu Yasha snicker out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Eventually the class ended and the students filed out, on to the next class. It was the same routine, roll call and syllabus, then the next and the next, all the same. The only thing Kagome paid attention to is how Inu Yasha seemed to be in all her classes, and the teacher always seemed to sit them close to each other, if not next, then in front, or behind, it was a little creepy.  
  
Finally it was lunch! Kagome made her way to the lunchroom with her Bento Box and looked for a place to sit. She spied Wakahoji Sango sitting with Takahashi Miroku at a table and she paddled over to them.  
  
*Well since we have homeroom together I might as well introduce myself*  
  
"Hi I'm Hagurashi Kagome! I noticed you two were in my homeroom, mind if I sit with you? .hello?" The two were completely ignoring her, Miroku kept trying to talk to Sango and she just kept turning away her face as red as ever.  
  
"Um. hello??"  
  
"Ah! Hagurashi- sama, please join us. you are looking lovely today, might you want to bear my - oof!"  
  
"Miroku no Hentai! I am very sorry Hagurashi- san, he is like that with EVERY girl."  
  
"Not every girl, just the pretty ones! Oof!"  
  
Kagome giggled to herself, these two were certainly funny together, and it seemed that they liked each other too.  
  
"Uh. you can call me Kagome!"  
  
"Ok, my name's Sango and this hentai is Miroku!"  
  
Kagome just smiled, High School was going to be so much fun!  
  
"So what's your next class, Kagome?"  
  
"Uh. lemme check my schedule." Kagome pulled out a small rectangular piece of paper and began comparing it with Sango's.  
  
"Wow, we have four classes together!"  
  
"That's good, now I don't always have to sit next to him!"  
  
The two girls giggled as Miroku continued to rub his bruised shin that Sango had kicked a total of five times today alone. *This is gonna be a looooong year.*  
  
The trio ate their lunch and chit chatted a little, then the bell rang and all the students rushed off to their classrooms. Kagome tried to head for the language labs, but got lost along the way, she found herself outside in the courtyard lined with cherry blossom trees. *I am soooo late! I wonder if the teacher will understand I got lost? * Kagome started to tear up, she just knew something like this was going to happen to ruin the first day, and it was going so well up until now. Suddenly leaned up against one of the trees in front of her was the figure of a boy. It was Inu Yasha! The boy had his eyes closed and . *Is he sleeping?? I wonder if. if those ears are real!* Kagome slowly walked up to the sleeping boy, she slowly reached out and touched an ear, it flicked a little, like when you touch a cat's ear. Kagome reached up to tug on both at the same time, when she slipped on the cherry blossom carpeted floor [Hey it might be romantic, with cherry blossom carpeted grounds, but those suckers r slippery when they r wet! Sry back to the story.] and fell completely on top of Inu Yasha, of course he woke up and was fast enough to catch her before she fell to the ground. They just stood there in shock for a little bit, their noses slightly touching, when they both seemed to snap out of their trance and stood up, a blush over both of their faces.  
  
"Wha. what were you doing?? Kikyo??"  
  
"Gomen, Gomen Nasi Wanatabe- kun, I just wanted to see if your ears. if they were well real. gomen again"  
  
Kagome bowed deep, trying to hide her crimson face.  
  
"Kikyo?? What are you doing?"  
  
Kagome was a bit surprised, but managed to stammer out "I- I'm not Kikyo"  
  
"Ah, you're Higurashi Kagome aren't you,"  
  
"You remember me?"  
  
"No, it's just you looked like her, who else could it be."  
  
"Huh, her? Who's her?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked a little taken aback by this, but quickly regained his composure. He searched Kagome's face a little, and looked her all over.  
  
"That doesn't matter, at first I thought u were her, but now I see you are defiantly not, Kikyo is much prettier, and slimmer, she's better built and looks as if she's smarter too."  
  
Kagome didn't like his smug attitude. She bashed him on the head and turned to go.  
  
"The language labs aren't that way. they're over there." Inu Yasha pointed towards the school building."  
  
Kagome looked that way, but her face clouded over with confusion.  
  
"/grumble, grumble/ common I'll take ya, its where I'm supposed to go anywise."  
  
When the two arrived they quickly found English level 3 and walked in, Kagome deeply apologized to the teacher, who was nice enough and seemed to understand that they had in fact gotten lost and let them off with a warning.  
  
*****  
  
"Mom! Tadaima[1]!"  
  
"Okaerinasai[2], are you hungry?"  
  
"Famished!"  
  
"Come into the kitchen and I'll make you a snack while you tell me how your day was, don't leave out anything? So. what's it like in high school huh? Very different from middle school?"  
  
"It was ok, I only got lost once, and I made two new friends, hey do I smell oden?"  
  
"Yes, I thought tonight would be a good night for it."  
  
"Oden.."  
  
"Kagome- chan stop drooling, here have some strawberries."  
  
"Arigato." Kagome started stuffing her mouth with strawberries.  
  
"Slow down honey! Hey where's your bento box?"  
  
"Here," Kagome handed her the box "It was great,"  
  
"Honey, why didn't you eat your carrots?"  
  
"I don't like carrots!"  
  
"Fine, so you had a good day?"  
  
"Yes, my teachers are nice."  
  
"That's good, so tell me about these two new friends,"  
  
"Oh, there's a girl Wakahoji Sango and a guy, Takahashi Miroku, I think they must know each other from middle school, but I have four classes with Sango, we ate lunch together,"  
  
"That's great honey!"  
  
"Yeah, can't wait until tomorrow." She grabbed a few strawberries to go and stood up to head to her room.  
  
"Thanks for the strawberries mom, call me when dinners ready,"  
  
"Ok honey," Kagome ran up the stairs and into her room, where she changed out of her school uniform. Her room was neat and tidy; she had a small desk in one corner, and all her textbooks on a shelf next to it.  
  
*Wheu, I am sooo glad exams are over!* She plunked herself down in the chair and pulled a small diary from the shelf. She fished around in the top drawer of the desk and found the key and unlocked it. She glanced at the cover, there was a panda with a lima bean shaped head doing a hand stand [TARE PANDA KICKS!].  
  
Dear Tare,  
  
Today was my first day of high school. I did well on my exams and got into a pretty good school, I am so happy. I met two new friends today, Sango and Miroku, Sango seems really nice, I think we'll become really good friends. Miroku is a bit of a pervert, but he seems nice enough. I think him and Sango have a love/ hate relationship going on or something. I got lost on my way to English today, and I ran into this boy called 'Inu Yasha', he called me Kikyo! Who's that? He was kinda cute tho, and really buff. he's in all my classes, isn't that weird. Maybe I'll find out more about him tomorrow, but I smell oden from downstairs, gotta go!  
  
Love,  
  
-Kagome  
  
"Kagome! Come help me with dinner!"  
  
"Hai! Coming!" Kagome quickly shut her diary and replaced it on her shelf and ran downstairs to help her mom.  
  
*****  
  
Hi all, this was an idea I played around with a while back, I just kinda finished this chapter. I am not sure if I am gonna continue it. I think tho for the next chapter, Kikyo= hottest chick in school, Inu Yasha's girl friend, Inu Yasha & Kagome do a project together (most likely the 'what is marriage like' project or something) Kagome joins archery team. Plus, homecoming!! And what's the theme? Why feudal Japan of course!  
  
A note on the school, It really sounds like a normal American high school in this chapter, but it's gonna be a fusion of Japanese and American, ie Students clean rooms, girls in guy shorts, whatever.  
  
If ya like this fic so far (not much to go on.) or ya like my ideas for the rest please review, otherwise I won't continue it, cuz unlike my other fics, I don't have any more chapters to this right now.  
  
[1] - 'I'm Home!'  
  
[2] - 'Welcome Home!" 


	2. 'That... Was Too Much Green,'

The Golden Years  
  
By Angel Of AnimeXOXO  
  
Chapter 2: 'That. Was too Much Green,'  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, If I did, I would kill Jaken in every episode!!!  
  
*****  
  
"Ok mom, I'm leaving!"  
  
"Have a good day honey!"  
  
Kagome shut her front door behind her and walked down the stepped of her family's shrine. She had lived at the Sunset Shrine her whole life with her Mom, her Grandpa and her little Brother. He dad died when she was really little, so she didn't really remember him. Her life was good, none-the- less. It was almost two months into the school year. She had become good friends with Sango and Miroku, they would go shopping and to the movies and stuff. She now knew more about the 'mysterious' Inu Yasha. He was a half demon, really rare in these parts. He had an older brother who was a senior, but he was a full demon. Kagome had bumped in to him in the halls once; he was defiantly not a nice person. Inu Yasha wasn't the only demon in school though, Kyoga in her homeroom was, and so was her history teacher, Myoga- sensei. Kagome couldn't remember any demons in her old middle school, but apparently the particular district the high school was in attracted them. She never knew why though, she had lived outside of Nerima her whole life and not been bothered. Apparently there was a cursed martial artist that seemed to attract them, or that was how the story went.  
  
Kagome watched the huge clock tower of the school just above the house roofs. She came closer to the gate and saw Miroku and Sango waiting for her. They all walked into the school together, talking about this and that. They were sitting near the open window of their classroom when they heard some shouts.  
  
"Inu Yasha's gonna fight Naraku again!!" This happened from time to time, apparently the two held some old grudge from middle school. That was another thing she had learned about Inu Yasha, he was on the kendo team. He was really good too, bested only by his elder brother, Shessho- Maru, who was the captain. Kagome watched him. He stood legs a meter apart, confident and cocky. He drew his sword, an heirloom from his father; it was called the tetsusaiga, 'The Steel Cleaving Fang'.  
  
Naraku smirked, that was never good. Naraku was the school punk of sorts. He was crafty and mischievous. He was the kinda guy who pulls the senior prank. when he's a sophomore.  
  
Kagome watched as Naraku drew his sword as well and lunged at Inu Yasha, who easily stepped out of the way. He put a foot out, tripping Naraku, who did a perfect face plant on the black top. Inu Yasha laughed as he sheathed his sword and walked away from the unconscious Naraku. Kagome sighed, *He may be an arrogant, self centered, egotistical maniac, but he is good in combat.* Miroku glanced over at Kagome who was still watching Inu Yasha walk away.  
  
"Ya know he's taken."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said. he's taken."  
  
"Why would I care??"  
  
".Because he's dating Kikyo,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me!" Kagome looked away. Yes, Kikyo, Miss Perfect. Every guy wanted to date her, every girl wanted to be her. She was only a freshman, like Kagome, but she was the most popular girl in school. She was captain of the archery team, top of the class, and she was beautiful, and mysterious. She held an air about her, like there was more to her than meets the eye, but Kagome didn't like her. She seemed cold, Kikyo never seemed to have any girlfriends. and now she was dating Inu Yasha?  
  
"Yeah, apparently they go way back," Miroku just shrugged and continued talking about the upcoming kendo match.  
  
"You think we'll win?" Sango asked.  
  
"With Inu Yasha, Sessho- Maru, and of course myself? We can't lose!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango only rolled her eyes as Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
"Everyone take your seats, time to start!" The students all groaned and took their seats. First period was science, Kagome was Sango's partner, and Miroku's was with whatever girl held his interest at the moment.  
  
"Ok class, due to recent. events." The whole class turned to see the half melted counter in the back of the room. Then they all turned to glare at Inu Yasha who just 'fehed' and leaned back on his stool.  
  
"Yes, ahem, well due to this, your lab partners will be assigned," The whole class groaned and glared at Inu Yasha, who wasn't paying attention at all.  
  
"Yes, well, the new seating chart is posted in the back of the room, please find your new seat and sit down quickly." There was a mad rush to the back of the room. Sango and Kagome tried to squeeze in between people, but they weren't so successful. Miroku pushed his way thought to the front and looked the sheet up and down. He walked back to the two girls and smiled at Sango.  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
"Aurrrg! Figures!" Sango glared at Miroku who led them to their new seats.  
  
"Wait, did you see where I am?" Miroku pointed to the table right in front of them. It was next to the window, and directly in front of the teacher. Kagome hefted her pack and sat down in her new seat. She felt Sango poke her from behind and she smiled. Well at least she could still talk to them. *I wonder who my new partner is.* [Ahhhhhh, the suspense is killing me!!! NOT, siiigh I am so unimaginative! *smacks self*]  
  
Kagome sat starring out the window when she felt someone come and sit down next to her. She glanced at them. white hair. *Auuurg! I got Inu Yasha for a lab partner! I'll never pass now!!* Kagome was still complaining to herself about her bad luck when she heard the Bunsen Burner turn on. [The flame, kinda looks like an electric candle, if ya didn't kno,] She turned away from the window and faced her partner who was starring at a vile rack, as if starring would make the one he wanted jump out. She sighed,  
  
"It's this one." She handed him the small flask and pulled on her gloves and goggles.  
  
"Feh," He grabbed the vile from her and snapped the top open. He was about to pour it into the beaker that was sitting on the Bunsen burner when Kagome stopped him.  
  
"You have to measure out 10 ml first!"  
  
"How the hell do you know so much!"  
  
"Cuz." she pulled a bright yellow packet out of her pack, "I did the homework yesterday, you were supposed to read over the lab and re- write the procedure in your own words,"  
  
"Then you do it!"  
  
"Fine, I will!" She snatched the vile from the confused demon and began to pour it into a smaller vile. Inu Yasha only glared at her, no one had dared talk back to him that way before, well not a girl! He watched her carefully measure out 10 ml then poured it into the beaker.  
  
*This girl.has more fire in her than I gave her credit for,*  
  
"Hand me the purple one," Inu Yasha pulled a small purple vile from the rack and handed it to her. She measured out 20 ml and poured it in.  
  
"Ok, the green," He pulled the vile from the rack and snatched the measuring vile from her. He would show her! He was no idiot. She watched him as he measured out the green.  
  
"Wait! Inu Yasha!" He poured it in, sure of his move, when the beaker exploded. He stood there shocked, his face charred and his white hair all- full of soot. Kagome was not better. She coughed and wiped the ashes from her eyes.  
  
"That. was too much green,"  
  
"I know that, stupid wench!"  
  
"Don't call me a stupid wench!!" The two continued yelling at each other as the teacher came over to inspect the damage.  
  
"That's quite enough you two! Stand in the hall, and after school today you'll have to clean this mess up!" The teacher promptly scooted the two out of the classroom and began to wrap warning tape around the table; at least they didn't melt the counter.  
  
*****  
  
"This is all your fault!"  
  
"How the hell is it my fault!"  
  
"You're the one who put in too much green! Now my perfect record is smeared because of you!"  
  
"Feh, poor little girl got in trouble," He pulled down an eyelid and stuck his tongue out at her. She tried to smack him but he only bounded away. She glared at him, throwing daggers with her eyes when she turned around to show him her back.  
  
"I can't believe I am stuck with a lab partner like you! Now I'll never pass this class!!" She had tears in her eyes from anger and frustration. Inu Yasha could smell the salt. *Is she. crying?*  
  
"Wait. Kagome,"  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME!" She stormed off and into the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Feh, stupid girl,"  
  
*****  
  
It was right after lunch and Kagome was in P.E. Today was boxing. Kagome punched the bag Sango was holding with all her might, causing Sango to take a few steps back.  
  
"Gosh Kagome, it wasn't really your fault what happened in science!"  
  
"He. just. makes. me. so. MAD!" She really smacked the bag the last time, causing Sango to actually fall down.  
  
"Oooowie! That hurt!"  
  
"Heh heh, sorry Sango- chan," Kagome helped Sango back to her feet as the P.E. teacher whistled, signaling that she was going to say something.  
  
"That's a wrap for today girls, hit the showers!" The girls all headed off towards the locker rooms, glad that P.E. was finally over.  
  
"I'll put the bag away, Sango." Sango nodded and Kagome headed over towards the equipment room to put the bag on the pile. She was heading back to the lockers when the boys P.E. class started coming in from playing Baseball. She spotted Miroku and waved, then saw Inu Yasha looking at her. Her smile died and she began to scowl. Just as she turned her back she saw Inu Yasha's expression sink a little. She whipped around to look at him as trudged into the locker room. *Does. does he feel. bad? NAH! Cummon Kagome, whatever!* Kagome then quickly stomped back into the locker room.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, good job out there Takahashi- kun!"  
  
"Thanks guys," Miroku waved at the three guys as they left the locker room. What could he say, he was good at baseball, damn good. He smirked to himself when he thought of the look on the pitchers face as he smacked the curve ball out of the part and skipped his way around the bases. He pulled on his shirt and was just about to head for the door when he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Hey Takahashi!" Miroku turned around to see the half demon Inu Yasha leaning on a locker.  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha?"  
  
"You know Hagurashi don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, why."  
  
"I want you to tell me all you know about her!" Miroku watched as Inu Yasha was trying his best to keep his cool. Miroku only raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Ok."  
  
*****  
  
"Man Kagome, what's with you? You were fine, then you come in here all in a huff!"  
  
"Oh nothing Sango, just I saw him again,"  
  
"Oh?" Sango raised an eyebrow as her friend slammed her P.E. locker shut.  
  
"God, He's so aggravating!" [My second favorite word! First= cantankerous.]  
  
"I gotta get going, the language wing is on the other side of the school, and I don't want to be late again,"  
  
"Hey, Kagome." Sango yelled after her as she was about to leave.  
  
"You're gonna come to the kendo match after school right?"  
  
"Course, Ja!"  
  
"Ja,"  
  
*****  
  
*Aw man! I'm gonna be late again!!* Kagome glanced at her watch as she ran through the deserted halls of the school. She rounded the corner when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Hey, Hagurashi!!" She glanced back and saw Inu Yasha running after her.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Grrrr." Inu Yasha sped up to an incredible rate and caught up to Kagome and ran along side her.  
  
"I said slow down! I wanna talk to you!!"  
  
"NOT NOW! I'm gonna be LATE!" She pulled away, the language wing within sight. *I'm gonna make it!* Suddenly she felt something curl around her wrist, pulling her to a halt.  
  
"I said. I needa talk to ya!!"  
  
"INU YASHA I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
BRIIIIING BRIIIIIIING BRIIIIING  
  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"  
  
"You were going to be late anywise," She tried to pull away from him, but he stood firm. "Hey you're already late, just listen to me!" Kagome sighed in defeat; today was defiantly NOT her day.  
  
"Fine! What do you have to say??" Inu Yasha let her go and suddenly started starring at his feet and mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I SAID. sorry,"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!" She starred at him as if he had suddenly grown another head.  
  
"HEY IS IT THAT WEIRD THAT I APPOLIGIZED!!"  
  
"Well. yeah!" He looked at her, her eyes were no longer angry.  
  
"Feh, I can't believe I wasted an apology on YOU!"  
  
"WELL IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE LIKE THAT!" She turned to go again, but he caught her wrist once again.  
  
"I just. if we have to be lab partners I don't want you to be yelling at me the whole time!" She turned to face him, his mouth wasn't curled in his normal arrogant smile, and his eyes weren't mean. He truly did look apologetic, and he was damn cute when he was like that. *AHHH what am I thinking!* She watched him squirm for a minute then beamed at him.  
  
"Domo Arigato, Inu Yasha- kun," He stood paralyzed on the spot watching her smile at him. His hands slowly slipped from her wrist and she adjusted her bag. She waved and ran off to the English room while he stood there. Suddenly his face turned bright red. *Man, she's cute when she smiles. guess I said the right thing,* He broke himself out of his stupor and whistled as he strolled to the English class room and casually opened the door and waltzed in.  
  
*****  
  
*Wheu, that was a loooong class!* Kagome trudged out of the geography class with all the other students. The school bell was tolling, signaling the end of the school day. Kagome pushed her way though the crowded halls to where she promised to meet Sango. She was waiting for Kagome out in front of the clock tower. Sango smiled as Kagome walked up to them.  
  
"Ready to go to the Kendo match?"  
  
"Yeah sure!" She smiled at Sango as they turned and began to heads towards the gym. *Wow, looks like she's in a good mood.* Sango watched her friend as she smiled at a few girls who were waving to her. *Wonder what happened.*  
  
The two entered the gym and found their seats. The gym was packed to the brim; kendo matches were always like this.  
  
The announcer's voice boomed over the loud speakers as the first match started. It was Misaki Kyoga vs. someone of the other school. Kagome and Sango cheered him on from the stands as he gently tapped the neck of the fallen boy. The referee ran into the ring and held Kyoga's hand up, pronouncing him the victor. The crowd went nuts, well at least the winning school did. The two boys bowed to each other, and then to the referee and exited the gym. Next was Miroku. Kagome and Sango cheered the loudest of anyone for him. He moved quickly and was soon behind the other boy and lightly tapped his helmet with his sword. Kagome and Sango gave him a standing ovation as he bowed to the crowd and waved at them, then bowed to his opponent and the ref.  
  
"Wow, looks like we have this one in the bag!" Kagome nodded to Sango's statement as they watched the next fight. The other team won, but it was a close match.  
  
"Hey, the big fights won't be until Inu Yasha and his brother, lets go congratulate Miroku!"  
  
"Ok!" Kagome nodded at her friend and they made their way from the stands. They found Miroku sitting with his teammates off to the side. They came and sat next to him and watched the next couple of matches. Kagome congratulated Kyoga who smiled at her and thanked Kagome for all her support. She started up a conversation with Kyoga, he was in her homeroom and she didn't even know. They were just starting on a new conversation topic when the loud speakers began to boom with the announcer's voice.  
  
"Next match. Watanbe Inu Yasha vs. Godai Hiten!!" The crowd hushed as Inu Yasha and a boy with evil eyes and a long braid entered the ring. For some reason Kagome had a hunch that this 'Hiten' was a demon too. Kagome watched the two bow, then put on their helmets. They assumed a fighting stance and the ref raised his hand, and then dropped it, signaling the start of the fight.  
  
Inu Yasha rushed in and began to attack Hiten, but he blocked Inu Yasha's attacks easily and jumped out of the way. Inu Yasha attacked again and Hiten landed a hit on his shoulder, sending Inu Yasha flying to the edge of the ring. The whole crowd held their breath, Inu Yasha was practically undefeated, except of course by his elder brother! Inu Yasha took a step towards Hiten, and the boy flew at him, striking faster than the crowd could watch. He tried to push Inu Yasha to the outside of the ring, but Inu Yasha stood firm, a few of Hiten's attacks did get through though. Some bruises appeared on his hands and such. This battle was not going to be easy. *I need to find his weakness.* Inu Yasha stepped to the center of the ring and attacked again, aiming his attacks directly at Hiten's neck. Hiten barely blocked some, and Inu Yasha snickered. He began to attack again, this time to Hiten's right side; he landed a hit! It was only on the shoulder, but it was still a hit, if he could smack his arm he might be able to get his neck. Inu Yasha charged again, but Hiten was expecting it and jumped to the side, sweeping Inu Yasha's feet out from underneath him as he sailed past him. Inu Yasha landed with a thud on the ground a few meters away from Hiten, who's smirk was beginning to make Inu Yasha sick. Inu Yasha growled at him and spoke up,  
  
"You know Godai, I have never been know for my refined tastes, but even you make ME sick!" Hiten glared and dashed across the circle to finish Inu Yasha off, but Inu Yasha swung his blade. The audience watched in awe, the opponents seemed to move in slow motion. They all stared at the necks of the two opponents, who had hit first? They all leaned closer. and the ref stood open mouthed.  
  
Kagome stared at Inu Yasha's neck, expecting to see Hiten's sword appear and tap it, but.  
  
*****  
  
Waaaa cliff hanger!!!! I kno it's mean, and it's not a good cliffhanger either! YUCK This must be why I never tried it before! I kinda forced my way through this chapter, I have this idea for my other fic 'Inu Yasha: A Feudal Adventure' stuck in my mind, and I wont be able to do anything until I write it. Plus I have an idea for a DBZ fic!! YAY! I'll have to write that too, but don't worry, if you all review lots, I'll do this first!  
  
P.S. If you can guess where I get the last names from you're one awesome otaku! Well, they're all pretty easy, but if you guess Godai and Wakahoji you're good, especially Wakahoji, then I will consider you a true otaku! Well not that it matter what I think; you just get to feel better about your otakuness! 


End file.
